


Take a Chance on Me, Too!

by eafay70



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: (well...attempted pranks), Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, F/M, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pranks, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Tales of soulmates and milkshakes.





	1. Si Maman permet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take a Chance on Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387107) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70). 



> VGK Monthly has given us "pranks" as the prompt for April. Who better than Marc-Andre, am I right? ;-D
> 
> This is also Amnesty Month, which is a little awkward for me because I've already fulfilled all the prompts. O.O
> 
> So I decided to return to the "you can taste what your soulmate's eating/drinking and vice versa" universe I created for January. (That fic is linked above.) It turned into an excuse to look up the "Mamma Mia!" cast recordings in French and Swedish. XD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc-Andre and Vero take their daughters back to where it all began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place a few years after "Take a Chance on Me" and assumes they stayed in their hometown. <3

The Fleury family walked into Chance's Diner. Marc-Andre and Veronique had discovered their soul bond over milkshakes at the diner, and they had returned many times since as their bond grew to include reading each other's thoughts and sharing more senses than just taste. Today was the first time they were bringing Scarlett and Estelle along, and the girls were very excited.

"There!" Scarlett and Estelle picked out a booth, and they all sat down: Scarlett and Marc-Andre on one side, Estelle and Veronique on the other. The girls tried to play with the Gila monster figurines used to place orders, but they couldn't really read the screens on the figurines' stomaches.

The waiter, a robot knight dressed in gold-colored armor, walked up to the booth and bowed in greeting. The girls screamed and buried their faces in their parents' chests.

"Shh, shh, it's alright," Veronique whispered soothingly.

The knight, who didn't seem surprised by the less than positive reception, picked up two of the Gila monster figurines and pressed a few buttons. They played music as he put them back down.

"Pictures!" Estelle observed.

"Yes, picture menus," Marc-Andre explained. "So you can pick for yourselves."

"Cool!" Scarlett declared.

"What do you say?" Veronique prompted.

_"Merci beaucoup !"_

The knight bowed dramatically and left for another table.

Marc-Andre waited for the girls to place their orders before wiggling his fingers to get their attention. Once they looked up, he took a salt packet from the container on the table and prepared to fling it towards the blond man sitting at the table next to them.

Estelle and Scarlett started giggling, which caught Veronique's attention. "Don't even think about it," she ordered.

_"Désolé, chérie."_

A few minutes later, the robot knight returned with their orders. "Thank you!" the girls chorused without prompting. The robot knight bowed dramatically before walking back to the counter.

Marc-Andre quickly folded the paper wrapper from the straw and aimed for a brunet man who was just sitting down.

"I believe my exact words were, 'Don't even think about it,' Marc-Andre."

The girls giggled as Marc-Andre's head drooped. "Of all the places for you to use our soul bond..."

"No, I just know you well enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is the name of "Does Your Mother Know" in the French version of the musical "Mamma Mia!"  
> According to Google, the translation is, "If Mommy allows"


	2. Tänk, det känns som vi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William wonders if there's more to his 'thing' with Oscar. It turns out to be harder than he expected to figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why, yes, William is the blonde man at whom Marc-Andre didn't throw a salt packet! XD

William wiped his hands on his jeans as he and Oscar took their seats at a table. "I guess we use these things to order?" He gestured vaguely at the two figurines on the table.

"I guess," Oscar replied. As per usual, they were conversing in Swedish; even though they had been attending the nearby boarding school for a few months now, they still weren't very comfortable with the English language.

William concentrated on the screen, dreading the moment when Oscar would realize why they were here. Milkshakes weren't traditional soul bond food in Sweden, but the hearts on the screen would give it away sooner or later.

"I can't understand any of this," Oscar complained. "You order for me."

"I can't," William replied.

"Why not?" Oscar asked. William didn't answer. "Am I that bad to look at in the light, William?"

"No, of course not!" William looked up, not liking how confused Oscar appeared. "I just...don't understand most of this, either!"

"I guess we've spent too much time eating whatever's served in the caf to know much food vocab," Oscar mused. "Just pick something random, then?"

"No, that won't work," William replied, hoping he didn't look as nervous as he felt.

"Why...oh." Oscar nodded slowly as he realized what was going on. "You want to see if we have a soul bond, or if we're just best friends with benefits." William nodded silently. "The hearts make sense now...okay..."

Before William could respond, a robot knight dressed in golden armor walked up to the table and pointed at the figurines. William explained in English, "We don't know these words."

The robot picked up one of the figurines and pressed a button. The screen displayed a series of flags. 

_"Sverige!"_ Oscar tapped on the familiar blue and yellow flag. Sure enough, the screen re-displayed the menu, this time in Swedish. "Thank you!"

The robot put down that figurine, then adjusted the other figurine for William. "Thank you." The robot bowed and walked away, leaving William and Oscar to order.

"If it doesn't work..." Oscar spoke softly, once again in Swedish. "Nothing has to change, unless you want it to. We can drop the benefits, we can stop being roommates -"

"I don't want anything to change," William insisted.

The robot returned with their milkshakes, bowing before leaving for another table.

William and Oscar each took a sip. "You jerk!" William hissed. "You know I hate banana!"

"I'll never understand your obsession with strawberry," Oscar retorted.

It was an unusual way of triggering a soul bond, but it worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is the name of "Take a Chance on Me" in the Swedish version of the musical "Mamma Mia!"  
> According to Google, the translation is, "Imagine, it feels like we"


	3. Viens tenter ta chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David helps Jonathan try again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why, yes, David is the brunet man at whom Marc-Andre didn't flick a straw wrapper! XD

David sat across from Jonathan and looked at the screen on the small figurine. "Tap to order?"

"Yeah," Jonathan answered. "They can change the language if you need it."

"He needed it?" David was surprised. "I always thought his English was decent."

"I thought so, too, until he didn't understand anything on the menu." Jonathan sighed at the mention of his ex-boyfriend. "I wanted that to be the reason why he didn't know what I was drinking. I never expected him to just...walk out and leave me with the bill."

"Hey..." David reached across the table and squeezed Jonathan's hand fondly. "No matter what, I'll pay for both of us, okay? I don't want you to feel pressured."

"I don't," Jonathan replied, squeezing David's hand back. "I just...I'm not getting my hopes up this time. We haven't been together all that long."

"I know." David slowly pulled away his hand so he could tap on the screen. "What did you get last time?"

"Huh?" Jonathan sounded understandably surprised. "We're not supposed to know what we're getting beforehand."

"I don't want to risk you remembering the last time you were here," David explained.

"Oh..." Jonathan hummed in thought. "I got raspberry, and he got chocolate. I wound up drinking both of them - they're really good."

"Good to know." David selected a flavor and waited.

A robot knight in golden armor soon arrived with their orders. _"Merci,"_ both men said in their native language. The knight bowed and walked back to the counter.

David took a sip, but didn't say anything. Instead, he watched Jonathan take a sip - and flash David a wide smile. "Peppermint! I love peppermint! I didn't think you liked it!"

"I'm not much of a fan," David admitted. "But I know you love it."

"Really?" David nodded. "Do you like what you're tasting?"

"Yeah - you know I love vanilla." David smiled. "I'm still paying for both of us."

"Okay, soulmate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is the name of "Take a Chance on Me" in the French version of the musical "Mamma Mia!"  
> According to Google, the translation is, "Come take your chance"

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Take a Chance, Take a Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286038) by [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70)




End file.
